The Real Enemy
by kksal.selin
Summary: Nine years after Clary's birth, her mom and Luke die in a horrible car accident and Clary is sent to an orphanage. On her twelft birthday, a strange looking man adopts Clary and takes her to a mysterious building which can only be seen by "special" but "evil" people who are called shadowhunters and the piecebringer, the good guys protecting innocent downworlders...
1. Beginning of a New Life

_Please leave a review so that I can improve my story and let me know if you like the idea or not!_

* * *

><p>"To begin with, my name is Johan" said the strange looking man who had just adopted her. "And I want you, little Clarissa to know that there is an important reason for your adoption, which is the fact that you are precious."<p>

"Precious, me?" Was the first thing that came to little Clary's mind and her first words to Johan.

"Yes, you" said Johan without waiting for a second. "You and the new friends you will have are probably going create a better future for the world and for your own kind." "Just remember that you are more special than the other human beings you see out there, you have a powerfull bloodline, Clarissa" "I'll explain it all to you the morning after our arrival to your new home, which may look different at first but you will get used to the place and start to love it after a month or so."

Clary's mind was too busy trying to stay awake so she couldn't find the power to ask Johan questions about their little but extraordinary speech. She just asked "Are we going to have a long ride?" and after getting the answer yes, she fell asleep on the comfortable leather backseat.

* * *

><p>When Clary woke up, she was lying in a comfortable bed in a big room with white walls and huge mirrors. There was a note on the bed-side table, instructing her to get dressed and find Johan in the greatest office on the second floor. Clary was smart enough to understand that she wasn't in a normal house; she was probably in a building where many people worked and stayed in.<p>

The dressing-up part was a bit difficult, her suitcase was simply gone and the clothes in the wardrobe were quite different from the others she had had. There were leather tights, jackets and gear-like outfits as well as jeans, regular t-shirts, sweatpants and sports bras. It felt like she was in a training camp for abnormal children, but she was not abnormal at all. When she eventually found something nice to wear, she got out of the room and stepped into the hallway.

No one was around, so she wasn't able to find someone to show her Johan's office or at least the stairs. After wondering around a bit, she heard some footsteps and walked towards the sound. She saw the back of a slender girl who was walking slowly; she was wearing a leather outfit like the one she had seen in her own wardrobe. She started to run to catch her and said "Excuse me, can you please tell me, how can I go to Johan's office?" waiting for the girl to give her directions. The girl didn't say anything to her; she just kept on going, faster this time. Clary knew that the girl was the best chance she had to find her way, so she caught up with her and got in front of her to be able to see her face. "Oh my God, why are you crying? What's your name, can I help you with anything?" Those were the words which started Clary's life-long friendship with Sofi.

After Clary helped Sofi with washing her face and calming down a bit, she remembered that she had to find Johan in his office. Sofi took Clary there and asked her if she wanted to have lunch together. After accepting the offer, Clary waited for Sofi to leave, took a deep breath and entered the office.

"I wasn't expecting to see you this early." said Johan. "I thought that you would like to get to know the place a bit…" "Now that you have come early, let's make the best out of the situation and begin our conversation. Sit, it will take a long time."


	2. Trying to Believe

"Sit, it will take long" Johan had said. Long talks had started not to be a part of Clary's life anymore after her parents' demise. She was eager to learn more about her whereabouts and situation too, so she nodded and sat down.

Then, Johan started one of the most interesting and frightening conversations of her life. "As you have probably realised earlier, Clary, you are in no regular place. I know that you have got some, actually a lot of questions to ask, but I will hear them after I finish telling you about all that matters. Are we good?" Clary's heart was trying to slow down although Johan was talking in a calm and relaxing voice. She was too excited to let out a sound, so she just nodded again.

"I told you that you, are a precious child yesterday. You may not have believed me and you probabaly think that I said all those just to sound fatherly to you. Not at all... Precious is an interesting word Clary, and I used it, because your blood is rare. Now don't think that I am some kind of vampire!" Clary giggled a bit. After all, Johan wasn't that bad.

"I explained this to a lot of people Clary, but it is stil hard for me too. You see, humans aren't the only creatures alive around here. The nightmares little children have at night are fifty percent true. What I am trying to say is that monsters do exist". Clary forgot all about her worries and lauged, a loud and long one.

Johan cleared his throat and gave Clary a disapproving look. "But in a different way. They don't eat babies or they don't do any bad to our environment. They are parts of this world. They are, just a bit scarier than most of animals. But you can't expect every man to be handsome, so every creature alive may not be... cute too. Right?"

"Let's go on. You can think of us, this group you are probably about to join, as lawyers of the monsters. But monsters aren't the name we call them. We call them Downworlders. We protect the Downworlders from a race of Shadowhunters, who are a secret group just like we are, and also more powerful than regular humans, just like we also are. Shadowhunters hunt the Downworlders even though it would make no difference to our ways of living. The believe that Downworlders should exist only in nightmares or comic books, they are dark creatures to them. And we brought you here, because you come from a different race of strong people. You will help us defend the downworlders from the cruelness of Shadowhunters. Because that was what your ancestors did, and many of your friends here will do in the future. You are probably asking why? Because we are justice bringers and our aim is to defend every single creature living around us from cruelness and danger."

"But I stil don't really understand everything. All this sounds like a joke to me… But I guess I should believe." Clary felt stupid. She should have shouted and laughed and tried to find the cameras recording her. But Johan didn't sound like he was kidding… And the gears in her wardrobe, her adoption…

Johan interrupted her thoughts: " I know that I have left many unfilled gaps, but this book here will help you understand a bit more. You have to figure some things out yourself, right? Now take your time. Rest a bit, read the book, make some friends and if you are ever ready to join us and our fight, you only have to come find me again. Now you may leave." Clary rose and as she pulled the door handle, Johan said "By the way, I am impressed. Those came before you cried, shievered and refused to believe. Are you a natural soldier?" Clary smiled and left. She couldn't stand her lack of knowledge and numerous doubts anymore so she sat on the stairs and started to read.


	3. The First and Last Mission

"It has been like… What? Seven years, right Sofi?" said Clary with amusement in her voice. Time had passed so fast. "More than seven for me, remember?" Sofi replied. Sofi had already been a part of the group before Clary was adopted. "But it is the 7th year of our friendship! Isn't this something huge?" said Clary, looking at Sofi with wide eyes. "And this is the year we will finally start "doing" our job. No more practicing or learning theoritical stuff!" "Yakes!" Clary shouted and the girls high fived.

Tomorrow morning, right after the new years party, they would both find letters on their beds explaining their first missions and would be asked to pack their things during the day. Then they would be sent all over America and have new apartments to live in, and a new life, obviously…

* * *

><p>When Clary arrived to her room with a huge smile on her face, she immediately searched for her letter. When she finally sat on her bed and opened the envelope, all her excitement disappeared. There was only one sentence written. "See Johan as soon as possible". So she ran past Sofi who was trying to tell her about her first mission and reached Johan's office in record time. Johan had definietly aged, his hair wasn't compeletely black anymore, but stil, he was quite handsome. "Clary, welcome again. Would you take a seat?" Johan said and pointed one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Clary's mind was full of questions. Hadn't she been able to complete her training? Was she inadequate…<p>

"Clary, you are not here to hear something bad about yourself. You should be honoured. You have been given a great first job." "But I didn't do anything extraoridinary. I was just a regular student." Clary said, full of doubts. Johan started to explain: "We will send you to an institute Clary. Yes, a shadowhunter institute. Your mission is to inform us about the shadowhunters' actions. Are they planning an attack on Downworlders or are they having a big meeting? We want to know about this kind of things. It is actually a simple mission unless you get caught spying on them. And we are sending you, because your mother used to be working with us a long time ago, but she chose to join the shadowhunters and betrayed us. She there married your father and gave birth to you. They will probably think that you are following your mum's steps." Clary interrupted: "But they will suspect, won't they?". "Believe me, they will, but they have to accept everyone who wants to join them and has Shadowhunter blood flowing in their vanes. And of course, this is our first attempt to spy on them in such a dangerous way; so they may have doubts but they won't be so sure. You will have to play right though. Mistakes are not welcome so don't screw up. Here is your letter, I just wanted you here so that I could tell you about your mum. I hope that you won't betray us too. I have great faith in you. Now go and keep your mission as a secret."

* * *

><p>Clary went back to her room and started to read her letter. Johan had explained everything except some details like how she would inform the Peacebringers. According to the letter, Clary was going to get a rune, which was definietly forbidden for peacekeepers. This rune was going to be drawn by a downworlder and would protect her from the effects of real Shadowhunter runes, even though they would be visible on her skin. She was not allowed to harm a downworlder unless she had to make Shadowhunters believe in her loyalty. The last sentence struck her though: the mission would end with her demise.<p> 


End file.
